smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mouse Wreckers
"Mouse Wreckers" is a MarioFan2009 short story made in February of 2019. High and Grodo are sleeping in the kitchen ready to attack the mouse when he comes out of his hole. How will the mouse deal with this situation? Script WARNING: This story may have violence and swearing. It starts off with showing the kitchen of Mario's house. Mouse is seen coming out of his hole. Mouse: Well, yet another day in the good house! Can't wait to go to the fridge and eat! Suddenly, High and Grodo block his way. High: Going somewhere? Mouse: Oh shit... He runs back to his hole while High and Grodo crowd up on the hole. Grodo: Come on High, we gotta sleep. We will take care of this menace later. High: Alright. Whatever you say. They are seen going around the corner and sleep. Mouse: Well shit. Now I can't get to the fridge again. This happens every single day! I gotta get rid of those cats! Wait, I think I have an idea! He gets flashbacks from how he dealt with a robotic cat in The Mouse And The Menace!, Mario and Jeffy in The Little Grey Mouse! and his unruly neighbour in Canned Feud. Mouse: Hmmmm... High and Grodo are seen fast asleep. Mouse comes over from behind and ties Grodo's tail against a rope. Mouse: Heh heh. He attaches High's body to the rope. Mouse: This outta do it! He then activates the machine from behind. High and Grodo are seen fast pulled and get squished into the machine. They come out squared and tangled. Grodo: What the hell?! High: WHAT AM IIIIIIIII?! Grodo: I don't feel comfortable like this... High: Get me out of here! Mouse: Lol! They don't know who did it! They are seen back to their normal shape and go back to sleep. Mouse is seen bringing in the bulldog from Doggone Cats! into the house and puts it near High and Grodo. He then hits the dog in the head with a plank. The Bulldog wakes up and the first thing he sees are the 2 cats sleeping. Bulldog: Why you dirty!! A huge fight cloud starts while growling and meowing are heard. High and Grodo are seen wide awake and hurt from the incident. The Bulldog goes back to sleep. Mouse drags the Bulldog out of the house and throws it out. He closes the door and it cuts to the next scene. High and Grodo are seen sleeping again while Mouse is thinking about his trick. Mouse: Now what can I do to these guys next. He sees a lake outside of the house. Mouse: Hmmmmmm... He is seen talking Grodo and High outside. Mouse is then seen attaching the machines to the other side of the lake while ropes are attached to High and Grodo's bodies. Mouse: Aaaaandd... LET HER GO! He presses the button and High and Grodo are seen being dragged through the lake. High: (Gurgles) WHAT IS GOING ON?! They are seen dragged more until the end of the lake. High and Grodo finally arrive at the shore but they are confused what just happened. High: Oh great! The house is miles from here now! Grodo: What on earth is going on?! It cuts to them back in the house. High: Whatever is going on must be paranormal... Grodo: I don't know... something is going on that we don't understand. High: Yeah, I guess back to sleep then... They go back to sleep again. Mouse is seen sneaking around from the corner. Mouse: Now, for the final job. It shows him painting the house upside down. Mouse: Alright, now. He throws bricks at High and Grodo's heads and they wake up. High: Now what? They see that they are upside down. Grodo: OHHH WHAT THE FUCK?! High: How did we get on the ceiling?! They are seen going upstairs and into Mario's room. High: Hey, what are you doing down there? Mario: Me? What are you doing on the ceiling? Grodo: What? High: Oh shit... They fall on the ground and land on Mario. High: Ouch... my head hurts. Grodo: Same here. I don't know if I can get up. Mario: Damnit! Get off of me you dumb cats! Mouse is seen in the kitchen grabbing food from the fridge as he goes back inside his hole. It irises out on the hole. Trivia * The part where High says "WHAT AM IIIIIIIII?!" is actually a clip from one of Markiplier's videos "MEOW". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Other Mouse Episodes Category:Bulldog Episodes Category:High and Grodo Episodes